Perdidos na Amazônia Parte3
by Eletric Libra's
Summary: Está ficando boa a fanfic!Só não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom...leiam...mandem reviews.


**Perdidos na Amazônia**

Oi gente!Parece que eles não vão sair tão fácil de lá...

Estão gostando?

Lembrando que: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence á, Masami Kurumada

Toeianimeition

Todos os direitos reservados.

Para quem mandou Reviews, muito obrigado!

Agora vamos continuar a fanfic:

**CAPÍTULO 3: **PROBLEMAS ATÉ DEMAIS

Só para lembrar, no capítulo anterior, eles encontraram Aioros num buraco, e nem ao menos sabem o que ele faz lá.

Saori: Como é possível?!?!

Tatsume: Isso só pode ser um zumbi!

Seiya: Ele veio do mundo dos mortos?

Shiryu: Ele tava morto...

Hyoga: Impossível!

Shun: Estou sem palavras!

Ikki: Só agora que esse coiso aparece?

Misty: Aioros!Você é mais lindo do que eu pensava!

Aioros: O que estão fazendo aqui?

Shiryu: Nós é que devíamos perguntar isso!

Aioros: Ok!Ok!Vou explicar tudo...

Aioros tomou fôlego, que ia desandar tudo...

Aioros: Na verdade, eu não morri depois que entreguei a Athena bebê para aquele senhor, eu desmaiei, mas quase morri!Quando acordei eu tinha perdido a memória, sem saber quem eu era, e sem querer, entrei dentro da carga de um avião, e quando sai do avião nem sabia onde estava, quando minha memória voltou, eu me dei conta que estava perdido nessa floresta, e nunca mais consegui sair daqui.Desde então, esse tempo todo que passou, eu fiquei preso aqui, e vivendo nesse buraco.

Tatsume: E você não foi procurar ajuda?Todos pensamos que você tinha morrido para salvar Athena, e só simplesmente perdeu a memória e veio parar aqui?

Aioros: É!

Hyoga: Também não tivemos sorte.Caímos aqui nessa floresta com o avião e tudo.Agora eu num fasso a mínima idéia de como sair dessa coisa!Eu não agüento mais!Aqui é muito quente!Preferia ir para a Sibéria visitar a mamãe!MAMÃE! – e esse começa á chorar.

Todos: � gota

Seiya: Será que cabe todo mundo nesse buraco?

Aioros: HAHAHA – com ironia – Você deve estar brincando!

Ikki: Eu não devia ter vindo com esse bando de malucos!

Saori: É mais fácil a gente tentar sair daqui de algum jeito.

Tatsume: Concordo plenamente senhorita!

Todos menos Saori e Tatsume: "Que puxa saco" – pensavam com toda certeza.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do Oceano Pacífico...

Jabu: SEUS MOLENGAS!REMEM MAIS RÁPIDO! – já gritando e berrando com o auto falante nas orelhas de Ichi e Nachi.

Ichi: Ô besta!Você acha que remar no meio do Oceano iremos chegar tão cedo ao México?

Nachi: É mais fácil acreditar que estamos fritos, do que acreditar que estamos chegando.

Jabu: É, eu estou ficando com sede. – já não mais com o auto falante.

Ichi: E onde você vai arranjar água?

Jabu: A gente ta cercada dela. – diz ele pegando a água do mar e bebendo – Ai!Tô com mais sede!

Nachi: É lógico!Besta!Não se pode beber água do mar!

Ichi: É!

Nachi: Por isso eu trouxe essa garrafinha com água.

Jabu: Dá pra mim!

Ichi: Dá para mim!Eu to com sede demais!

Nachi: Mas isso é meu!

Jabu: Eu estou com mais sede que vocês dois juntos!

Ichi: Me dá essa garrafa!

Nachi: Não!

Então, os três seguram na garrafa e ficam puxando pra ver com quem fica com a garrafa.Eles ficam um matando o outro, até que a garrafa escorrega das mãos deles e voa.

Jabu: Pega a garrafa!

Eles tentam pegar, mas a água toda cai no mar e eles só conseguem pegar a garrafinha.

Jabu: Culpa de vocês!

Nachi: A garrafa era minha!Vocês tentaram roubar!

Ichi: A causa de tudo isso são vocês!

Na Floresta Amazônica...

Eles procuravam um lugar para se aconchegarem já que a noite virá, e eles sabiam que não sairiam tão fácil assim.Eles andam muito até que se deparam com um rio grande e bem largo.

Seiya: Eu to com fome!

Ikki: PORRA SEIYA!TODO MUNDO TÁ COM FOME!SE VOCÊ FICAR FALANDO ISSO TODO MUNDO VAI FICAR COM FOME!

Seiya: Ta bom!Ta bom!

Hyoga: Pelo menos tem a água do rio pra beber.

Shiryu: Nem é tão suja.

Misty: Eu vou lavar o meu rosto!Não admito nem poeira em mim!E, além disso, uma coisa tão linda que Deus criou tem que ficar bonita!

Misty vai lavar a cara n'água e quando limpa sua cara ele vê que ao seu lado, na margem, tinha uma mulher com rabo de peixe, ela era linda e seus cabelos também.

Mulher: Olá!Meu nome é Iara.

Misty: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Iara: Qual é o seu nome?

Misty: Misty.

Iara começa a cantar para Misty, com seu lindo canto para seduzir os homens, mas...

Misty: Escuta aqui MOCRÉIA!Eu acho que você é uma exibicionista!Olha como está vestida, sua burra!Até eu sou mais lindo!Eu sou a maravilha de Deus com minha beleza!Sua imitadora barata!Xô!Xô!Chispa!Sai!Desinfeta!

Iara: Você é um gay mesmo! – fala ela pensando – "Hunf!Não se tem mais respeito com seres do Folclore Brasileiro!" – em seguida, vai embora nadando.

Depois eles descansam á tarde, dando um cochilo na grama.

Enquanto isso sei lá onde, no Oceano Pacífico...

Nachi: Estamos perdidos aqui á horas!

Jabu: Também, vocês não estão remando...

Ichi: Reme você!Eu me recuso gastar minha água do corpo para remar!

Nachi: Eu também!

Jabu: Alguém tem água guardada aí?Nem se fosse um copinho?

Nachi e Ichi: Não!

Jabu: Já sei!

Jabu pega um papel no bolso e começa á escrever uma mensagem.

Ichi: O que pensa que está fazendo?

Jabu: Eu vou escrever uma carta de S.O.S e quando um passarinho passar por aqui, ele vai mandar essa mensagem para o Japão e seremos salvos!

Nachi: Nossa!Idéia brilhante! – fala ele com ironia.

Jabu: Eu sei que sou um gênio.

Ichi: Pirou?Nunca vai passar um passaro por aqui! – fala de um jeito de como se falasse que ele era débio mental – Que eu saiba, pássaros não fazem viagens internacionais! – fala com piadinha.

Nachi: Um ser humano pode viver só três dias sem água!

Jabu: E quantos dias já passaram?

Ichi: Você acha que alguém está contando quantos dias estamos aqui?

Jabu: Sim!

Ichi: Peraí!Mas nós somos cavaleiros!

Nachi: E você acha que só porque somos cavaleiros iremos sobreviver mais?Lógico que não!

Ichi: E se com a mensagem do Jabu a gente colocasse na garrafa, joga – la no mar, para quando chegar á margem vão ler, e vão nos ajudar!

Nachi: E se cair num país estrangeiro do nosso?Podem não entender o que tá escrito!

Jabu: Vamos tentar a sorte! – ele pega a garrafa e joga o mais longe possível.

Nachi: Prefiro acreditar que o Shura poderia cortar o mar, do que acreditar que essa garrafa vai chegar no litoral.

Voltando á Floresta Amazônica, depois do descanso da tarde, pensaram no que fazer para sair dali.

Shiryu: Pensa!Pensa!

Seiya: Já sei!

Todos: Fala!Fala!

Seiya: A gente pode pegar o avião, fazer uma barraca com ele, pra morar dentro do avião, e trouxéssemos ele aqui pro litoral, aí quando passar um avião lá no céu, nós usamos uma pistola sinalizadora, mas aí eles não irão ver, e ficamos presos aqui sete dias e sete noites até achar um jeito que eu num lembro.

Shun: Ele tá vendo muito filme de drama.

Misty: Qualquer jeito pra sair daqui serve!Porque meu cabelo ta uma droga!Eu preciso tratar dele!E eu estou odiando esses lugares úmidos, sujos e cheios de bichos horrendos!

Ikki: Cala boca!Você veio porque quis!Se fosse pra eu decidir, eu te deixava aqui!

Shun: Calma!Temos que nos controlar!

Shiryu: Quem teve a brilhante idéia de viajarmos? – fala com ironia.

Todos: VOCÊ!

Shiryu: Er...Hehe...Que coisa... – fala ele com vergonha.

Ikki: A IDÉIA FOI SUA!EU VOU TE MATAR!POR CAUSA DESSA SUA BRILHANTE IDÉIA ESTAMOS PRESOS AQUI! – fala ele quase esganando Shiryu.

Hyoga: Calma!Não vamos nos matar!Que nem o Shun disse! – diz ele segurando Ikki que já estava enforcando Shiryu.

Seiya: Eu to...

Todos: COM FOME!A GENTE JÁ SABE SEIYA!

Seiya: Na verdade eu to com coceira, tem um bicho nas minhas calças! – fala ele pulando de tanta coceira que ele sente.

Misty: Deixa que eu tiro o bicho!Hehe! – diz Misty se aproximando.

Seiya: Nem morto! – diz ele correndo de um lado pro outro.

Hyoga: Pula dentro d'água!

Seiya, com o desespero que estava obedeceu na hora.

Seiya: Ahhhh!Melhorou! – diz ele relaxado.

Shun: Seiya!Cuidado!Um tubarão!

Seiya se virou e então viu a barbatana do bicho na superfície, que estava se aproximando mais e mais, ele vai nadando até á margem, mas é muito lento, e então, começa aquela trilha sonora do tubarão enquanto alguém está em perigo.

Saori: Seiya!Vem logo!

Hyoga: Segura a minha mão! – diz o Cisne, esticando a mão.

Seiya: SOCORRO!

Ikki: Ele já tá com o pé na cova!Já era!É churrasco de tubarão!

O tubarão chega bem perto quando aparece um menininho com uma barbatana de tubarão falsa e rindo da cara deles.

Shiryu: Ora seu... – falava ele bem bravo.

Menino: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... – ria o menino enquanto fugia.

Misty: Menino desaforado!Ele jogou água no meu cabelo!Estragou tudo!

Saori: VOLTA AQUI MENINO! – gritava ela pro menino que desapareceu no meio das arvores.

Seiya: Olha o tamanho da boca desse bicho! – dizia Seiya com a cabeça praticamente dentro da boca de um jacaré.

Hyoga: Seiya!Um hot-dog!

Seiya: Onde? – ele tira a cabeça e quase que o jacaré come a cabeça do Seiya.

Shun: Vamos fugir!

Seiya: Legal! Vamos cantar: Vamos Fugir!Pra outro lugar...

Hyoga: Não é hora disso! – pega Seiya e arrasta ele antes que o jacaré pegasse ele.

Misty: SHIRYU!ME SALVA! – grita ele feito uma biba louca, e pula no pescoço do Shiryu.

Shiryu: Misty!Sai!A gente vai ca...

Então os dois caem no rio.

Shiryu: ...ir!

Misty: AH!UM TUBARÃO!

Shiryu: Misty!Isso é um jacaré! – fala ele se levantando.

Eles correm feito loucos, até que aquele bicho desiste.

Shun: Ficar na beira do rio é perigoso!

Ikki: Pois é Shun!Para você ver o que acontece quando se viaja com esses paspalhos...

Seiya: Não Shun!Não escuta! – diz ele puxando Shun para seu lado – Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer!Mas não vai conseguir!

Shun: Seiya, ele é o meu irmão.

Seiya: Eu sei!Ele tá tentando te iludir!

Shun: Seiya, para de viajar!E solta meu braço que ta machucando!

Seiya: Ops foi mal! – diz ele soltando o braço de Shun.

Eles vão andando para dentro da selva, enquanto o sol se põe no horizonte e vai anoitecendo.

Seiya: Esse sol se pondo me lembra a careca do Tatsume.

Tatsume: Ora seu...

Saori: Chega Tatsume!

Tatsume: Mas senhorita... – diz ele, mas depois se dirige á Seiya – Ora!Você tem sorte!

**CONTINUA...**

Gostaram?Eu sei que esse capítulo não ficou muito bom, é que estou tendo uns problemas.

Mandem Reviews.


End file.
